Vampire's Curse
by The Chuckinator
Summary: During a run in the forest, Sonic is bitten by someone who turns out to be a vampire! Soon, he begins to develop vampiric symptoms and realizes he is becoming a vampire. But when the vampire that bit him comes back, he realizes that it is something more than an attack. An RP with UltimateLifeFormACYP.
1. The Vampire's Bite

Vampire's Curse  


By The Chuckinator and UltimateLifeFormACYP

Chapter 1: The Vampire's Bite

The sun went down in the sky as night came. Sonic was watching TV with his friend, Tails, and sighed.

"I think I'll go for a run," he told Tails. "Want to come along, or are you going to stay here?"

Tails shook his head. "I'll stay here. I'm tired."

Sonic nodded and looked outside. "Alright. I'll be back soon."

He walked over to the door, opened it, and ran outside through the woods, enjoying the feel of the cool night air. A few minutes later, he thought he heard something and stopped.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a menacing laugh echoed throughout the forest, sending chills down Sonic's spine. He spun around, looking for the source of the laugh. There was no one there. The laugh came again, closer this time. Suddenly, a dark figure came up behind him and grabbed his neck, turning Sonic around. Sonic gasped in fear and recognition.

"M...Mephiles!"

Mephiles chuckled. "Hello, Sonic...I bet you weren't expecting to see me!"

Sonic struggled to pull away from him, but it was no use, Mephiles had too strong a hold on him.

"What...what do you want with me?" Sonic asked.

Mephiles grinned and opened his mouth. Sonic could see the long, sharp fangs and gulped.

"I will tell you in time," he said. "But now...now I can make you suffer!"

His head shot forward as he sank his fangs into Sonic's neck, causing the Blue Blur to scream in pain. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt the blood being drained from his body. Mephiles ripped his fangs out of Sonic's neck, his mouth and lips full of blood. He sneered as the hedgehog fell to the ground, faint.

"You'll turn soon, Sonic. And when you do...I will come back."

With that, Mephiles transformed into a bat and flew away, leaving Sonic on the forest floor, weak. Sonic stirred weakly, then he stood up and began to stumble towards home slowly.

Back at the house, Tails was napping on the couch. He jolted awake as the door slammed open and Sonic stumbled in. "Sonic! What happened?" He leaped toward Sonic and caught him as he fell.

"Mephiles...is back..." He said, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. As he did, Tails noticed two bite marks on Sonic's neck.

_What happened to him? I'll have to ask him when he wakes up..._ Tails thought. He laid Sonic down on the couch, then he flew to the phone, which he picked up and quickly called Silver. The phone rang, and a few minutes later, Silver picked up.

"Hello?" Silver asked.

"Silver! Sonic just stumbled into the house! Just before he passed out...he said..."

"What did he say?"

Tails sighed. "He said Mephiles is back."

Silver dropped the phone in shock and picked it up again. "I'll be right there," he said, and hung up. A few minutes later, he arrived at Tails' house via Chaos Control, and looked at him. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's on the couch still out cold," Tails told him, and then he hesitated. "There's another thing..."

"What's wrong?"

"There's a bite mark on his neck, and I don't know what bit him."

"Interesting," Silver said. "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up. Should we call anyone else?"

"Why not Blaze and Shadow? They might be able to help us," Tails suggested.

Silver nodded. "Sure," he said.

Tails walked back to the phone and called Blaze and Shadow, who both agreed to come as fast as possible, which in Shadow's case took a second. Blaze arrived not too long after.

"So...I hear that something's wrong," Blaze said.

Tails nodded, then he quickly told them what was wrong. "Yes...Mephiles is back, Sonic is out cold on the couch and there's a strange bite on his neck."

Shadow looked up when he heard the name and growled in anger. "Mephiles? He's come back?"

Silver nodded. "We need to find out what we're dealing with."

A few minutes later, Sonic groaned, woke up, and noticed everyone was looking at him. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Tails called us after you passed out just after you told him Mephiles has returned!" Shadow replied.

Sonic nodded and stood up. Shadow saw the bite on his neck and frowned.

"How did you get that bite? What bit you?"

"It...it was..." Sonic hesitated, wondering if he should tell them.

"What?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "It was...Mephiles."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Why would he bite you...?" A dark thought arose in his mind. "No way...it can't be...!"

Sonic looked confused. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "The only reason Mephiles would bite you...is if he was a vampire."


	2. Vamparism

Chapter 2: Vamparism

"What?" Sonic asked, and then started laughing. That's a good one! very funny, Shads!" Shadow glared at him, and Sonic stopped laughing and gulped. "You...you're not serious...are you?"

"No." He growled. "I'm not."

Sonic gulped and turned to Tails.

"Does...does this mean that I'll turn into a vampire as well?"

Tails nodded. "It will take a few days, but you will."

"Is there any cure?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Shadow sighed. "We'll figure something out."

Sonic sighed and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, and looked at Tails. "What am I going to do? This is terrible!"

Tails sat down next him and smiled reassuringly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's like Shadow said. We'll figure something out."

"I guess," he said, and looked at him. "How long until I become a vampire?"

Tails sighed. "At least 3 days."

Sonic gulped. "I'm guessing I'll gain symptoms of vamparism as I transform?"

Tails nodded. "Yes. First the fangs, then the weakness to sunlight, followed by the ability to transform into a bat, and finally, a bloodlust frenzy. It will happen the first night after your transformation is complete."

"I've heard that vampires are also weak to crosses and holy water, plus they have the ability to transform into a wolf and red mist along with controlling the weather. Is that true?"

Tails nodded. "Yes."

"And also a stake can kill me?"

Tails nodded.

Blaze cleared her throat. "Vampires are immortal also,"

Sonic's eyes widened and he sighed.

Shadow snorted. "I never thought I'd see the Blue Blur get so depressed." Then he sighed and walked forward, also laying his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "We'll help you as much as we can Faker. We're your friends."

"Thanks, Shadow," he said. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

Shadow gave a small smile. "You're welcome Sonic."

Sonic sighed and nodded, then smiled back. Silver stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" He asked.

Shadow sighed. "Whatever we can." He paused. "We could go looking for Mephiles."

Silver looked at him. "We don't know where he is, though."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I think it would be best if we stayed here," he said.

Shadow sighed again, then agreed. Tails stood up and yawned. "Well, it's getting late. Why don't you all stay here for tonight?"

Sonic nodded and smiled, looking at his friends. He then got a worried expression and glanced at Tails. "Won't the vampire transformation start tonight, or is that tomorrow?"

Tails thought for a second. "It depends on how much venom Mephiles injected. How long did he bite you for?"

"I...I don't know," Sonic admitted, rubbing his neck where the bite was. "I'd say a minute."

Tails sighed. "Then he didn't inject that much venom. Your transformation should start late tomorrow night, and it will go slowly."

Sonic sighed and nodded sadly. "Alright, thanks...I guess."

Sonic got up and went to his room. Shadow and the others looked after him sadly.

"We'll still be your friends even after you turn," Silver said to Sonic, and looked at Blaze. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"We'll have to look for Mephiles eventually, why don't we think about where he might be?" She paused. "He might to do something else to Sonic."

Sonic hesitated, then looked at Shadow. "If he does, I want you to keep watch."

Shadow looked surprised but nodded.

"Alright Sonic. Anyone else feel like helping?" he looked at the others.

"I will," Silver said.

Sonic looked at them. "Thanks a lot."

Silver smiled at him. Then Shadow cleared his throat. "Do you want us to keep watch tonight Sonic?"

"Yes, that would be nice," he said.

Shadow and Silver nodded. They walked outside and Silver flew up to the roof with his powers while Shadow kept watch below.

Sonic sighed and went to bed. He couldn't sleep and felt like someone was calling to him, so he opened his eyes. He looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?"

A loud laugh was heard and Sonic turned around to see Mephiles. The vampire grabbed Sonic and lowered his fangs to his neck and bit. Sonic's eyes widened and he screamed in pain.

Shadow and Silver were instantly alerted by Sonic's scream and raced into the house, nearly tearing the door from it's hinges. Tails and the others were woken by it and they all raced to Sonic's room.

Their eyes widened when they saw Mephiles drinking Sonic's blood. He stopped and looked at them, sneering evilly, then transformed into red mist and faded away. Sonic fell to the ground, twitching as the new dose of venom flowed through him. He felt something press against his gums as fangs pushed their way through.

Tails ran over to him and saw the fangs. _Oh no...Mephiles sped up the transformation..._

He turned to Shadow and Silver and glared at them. "You two were supposed to be keeping watch! How did Mephiles get in here?"

They shrugged and looked at Sonic.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "He has many vampire powers, I'm guessing, that we need to find out about."

"I'm sorry Sonic. We didn't see a thing." Then he paused. "Maybe he was already here before we went to keep watch or has some sort of teleportation power...I know that Vampires are just as fast, if not faster, than you, but I don't think he could have run past us with none of us noticing."

Sonic sighed and nodded. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me in the morning...if I feel like getting up, anyway."

"We will Sonic." Tails sighed.

"Thanks," Sonic said, and fell asleep.


	3. Signs

Chapter 3: Signs

The next day, Sonic woke up and groaned. He had a massive headache then got out of bed. Sonic walked downstairs to find everyone still asleep and looked over at the nearest window then walked to the edge of the sunlight streaming through and slowly and apprehensively put his hand into it, bracing himself for the pain, but it never came. Sonic sighed in relief and walked out of his room and into the living room where his friend were.

Shadow heard him and woke up. He sat up and yawned. "Morning, Sonic. You're up early."

I'm fine," Sonic said. "I put my hand in the sun to see if it hurt but it doesn't yet. How long will it take until I can't be in the sun anymore?"

Shadow frowned. "You'll have to ask Tails to be certain, but it might be at least another 2 days, that's if Mephiles doesn't come back for another quick bite."

Sonic sighed. "Alright; I'll talk to him."

He walked into Tails' lab and saw him. "Hey, when will I not be able to stay awake during the day?"

Tails started and turned around. "Jeez Sonic, give me a warning next time or at least knock." He said jokingly. "Hm...well, to give you an answer...about 2-5 days after the fangs come in, it varies depending on the amount of venom injected. With the amount you've been given, I'd say you have about 3 days."

"Alright," Sonic said. "How long will it take for the transformation to be complete?"

"At least another week. If Mephiles doesn't come back anyway, if he bites you again and injects enough venom, your transformation could very well be complete tomorrow night."

"That's terrible!"

Tails sighed. "I know."

Sonic shook his head and sighed, then walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and decided to make a couple of chili dogs. Sonic sat down and bit into them but his eyes widened and he spit them out. He looked at them, wondering what was wrong and took another bite to see if he would have the same reaction. He spit them out again and ran down to Tails.

"Tails...I went to have some chili dogs but they tasted horrible and I spit them out...twice! What's happening?"

Tails looked at him in shock. "That's one of the final stages of the transformation, not being able to eat and drink normal food. I don't know why it's happening already." He began to push Sonic toward the small examination table in his lab.

Sonic sighed and got on the table, looking at Tails.

"Sonic, I'm going to run a test on you, to see exactly how much venom is in your system and see if it's mutated in some way that's causing the stages to be mixed up."

"Okay," Sonic said. He lay n the table and waited.

Tails nodded then got out a scanner. Tails performed the scan quickly, then waited for the results to show. When they did, a look of horror appeared on his face.

Sonic noticed the look on Tails' face and sighed. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Mephiles...he injected you with a much larger amount of venom than I thought. It was too much for your body to handle, so the stages of the transformation have become erratic." He paused, then looked at Sonic sadly.

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Tails, then sighed and put his head in his hands. "No...it can't be..." He said, and glanced at Tails. "When will I be a vampire completely?"

"At the most? Two days. I'm sorry. Sonic." Tails sighed.

"Darn!" Sonic said. "So there's no cure?"

Tails shook his head. "No."

Sonic sighed. "Oh, well. I'll just deal with it, I guess. Thanks anyway, Tails."

He turned around and walked out of the lab.

Tails looked after him and sighed. _I don't know what we can do to help him...We have to think of something..._


	4. Transformation

Chapter 4: Transformation  


Meanwhile, Sonic had gone in the living room and sat down on the couch with everyone else. Shadow looked at him, concerned.

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

"Oh...apparently Mephiles injected more venom into my body and the symptoms are spreading faster. I'll become a full vampire in two days."

Shadow sighed. "So...that's why you're so depressed again."

Sonic nodded slowly. "I can't have normal food or drinks anymore," he said. "But I need my chili dogs!"

Shadow chuckled. "You and your chili dogs..." His smile swiftly changed to a frown and he looked at Sonic seriously. "Sonic, what are you going to do for well...blood?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe I'll just drink some blood from...well, citizens. I'll have to drink blood eventually."

"If you do that and they don't die, then they'll turn into vampires. Maybe you could hunt animals instead?"

"Possibly," Sonic said. "But humans are animals too."

Shadow sighed. "You're right, but I mean animals like deer. If you do hunt humans, maybe you could only go after the criminals."

Sonic sighed. "I'll try. It's not going to be easy, though."

Shadow smiled reassuringly. "Well, that's why you have your friends Sonic." Then he paused. "I'm warning you right now, if you ever start thinking that we won't want to be friends with you after you turn, I will personally Chaos Blast you into the next century."

"Uh...okay," Sonic said, looking at him nervously.

Shadow punched him in the arm gently. "I'm joking, Faker, but really. Don't ever think that, or it might just be Tails who knocks some sense into you. I probably wouldn't even get a chance to Chaos Blast you."

Sonic laughed and nodded, then yawned; he was tired all of a sudden.

Shadow looked at him questionably. "You alright?"

"I'm fine; just tired for some reason. I'm going to go rest."

Shadow nodded. Sonic got up, but as he walked toward his room, he walked into some sunlight. A burning sensation could be felt on his skin and he screamed in pain, backing away instantly. Shadow ran in and saw smoke coming from Sonic's body.

"Sonic!" He ran over to him and helped him back to his room.

The hedgehog gasped in pain and went in bed. "Close the blinds."

Shadow ran over to the blinds and closed them, then walked over to him. "Sonic? Are you alright?"

Sonic shook his head. "It seems...I can't go outside in the sun anymore. Get Tails."

The black hedgehog nodded, then ran down to Tails' laboratory. Tails turned around when he heard him come in. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

Shadow looked at him gravely. "I think your estimate of how long it would take Sonic to be completely transformed was wrong."

Shock appeared on the fox's face. "What do you mean? What's happened now?"

"Sonic...He can't stand sunlight now."

Tails' eyes widened and he ran upstairs into Sonic's room. He ran in to see Sonic lying on his bed, looking miserable. "Sonic! Shadow told me what happened."

Sonic looked at him and nodded. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know...My scan clearly indicated that the transformation would take at least two days...but with this sudden increase in the speed of the transformation? It could be finished by tonight!"

"What?" Sonic yelled. "No...no, it can't be. I don't want to be a vampire!"

Tails grabbed him by the shoulders and gave a quick shake. "Calm down, Sonic!"

Sonic sighed and nodded, tears in his eyes. He looked at Tails. "I'm sorry, this is just...shocking."

"Sonic, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you have to stop acting like this. I understand that this is shocking and sudden, but being depressed like this? It just isn't you." Tails looked him straight in the eyes now. "As we've said before, we will do everything we can to help you through this. And none of us will think any different of you, vampire or not."

"Alright," Sonic said, and looked up at Tails. 'Why is the transformation speeding up, anyway?"

Tails thought about it. "It might be because Mephiles bit you twice within the space of an hour. The first dose of venom hadn't had time to spread out slowly in your system, so the second bite must have forced it to spread through your system too quickly, and now, the effects of the transformation are occurring rapidly, trying to keep up with the venom."

Tails sighed. "That's the only possible reason I can think of."

Sonic sighed again and nodded. "I guess I'll be a vampire sooner, then," he said, and yawned. "I'm tired; I'm going to sleep. Wake me up tonight."

Tails and Shadow exchanged looks and then at Sonic.

"Alright, we will." Shadow told him. Tails hesitated. "Sonic, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There's a high chance that the blood frenzy will happen tonight."

"Wh...what?" Sonic exclaimed. "But...but..." He was at a loss for words. Tails sighed and sat down beside him.

"Sonic, we'll figure something out while you sleep."

"Okay," Sonic said, and yawned again. "Can you have Shadow wake me up tonight?"

Tails nodded and left the room. He walked over to Shadow. "Shadow, Sonic wants you to wake him up tonight."

Shadow looked at him. "Why me in particular?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. It might be because he's afraid that he might attack whoever wakes him up and he thinks you'll be able to hold him back."

Shadow nodded and sighed, hoping Tails was right. "Alright. I'll be the one to wake him up."

Tails nodded. They sighed and sat on the couch, thinking about what was going to happen.


	5. Blood Frenzy

Chapter 5: Blood Frenzy

That night, Sonic was tossing and turning, having nightmares. He saw himself drinking the blood of innocent people and killing them, among other things that he did. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking him and snapped his eyes open, looking at Shadow. Shadow had been about to tell him that the sun had just set, but he froze at the sight of Sonic's eyes.

They were blood red. Shadow also saw that Sonic's skin was pale and his fangs and grown longer. The vampire grinned and advanced towards Shadow, who tried to run, but the door behind him closed on its own instantly as Sonic snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Shadow looked into the swirling red eyes and felt himself being hypnotized before he felt sharp fangs pierce his neck.

Shadow struggled vainly to escape, but Sonic didn't let go. "S...Sonic..." He weakly said.

Once Sonic had enough blood, he dropped Shadow and opened the door, then ran out into the house to feed. He crept through the hallway, looking for prey. The vampire saw Tails in his lab and snuck up on him. However, as he did so, his foot struck a table, knocking a wrench to the ground with a clang. Tails whirled around and saw Sonic. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the vampire.

"Sonic! What are you...?" Horrible realization crossed his face. "Oh no...the blood frenzy! Shadow...! Silver!" He ran out of the room, looking for Shadow and Silver. Sonic grinned and followed him. As Tails ran into the living room, he saw Silver sleeping on the couch. "Silver! Wake up!"

The psychic hedgehog groaned and opened his eyes. "Tails...what's going on?"

"Sonic, he's on the hunt!"

Silver's eyes widened as he saw the vampire behind Tails. "Look out!" He yelled.

Tails turned around and saw Sonic. He tried to escape but it was too late. However, just as Sonic was about to grab him, Silver pushed him aside, only to be grabbed by Sonic instead.

The vampire grinned and plunged his fangs into Silver's neck, drinking his blood. Silver yelled in pain. A few minutes later, Sonic threw him to the ground and turned his sights on Tails but then saw Shadow.

Shadow had stumbled down stairs, now he stood protectively in front of Tails. "Sonic! You have to stop this! Control yourself! I don't want to have to fight you!" Shadow had already gathered a Chaos Spear in his hand, in the event that Sonic attacked him again.

The vampire glared at him and hissed, baring his fangs, then ran out of the house. Shadow sighed but then felt dizzy and fell unconscious. Tails ran up to him and saw the bite marks on his and Silver's necks.

"Oh no...Sonic bit them both. I need to examine them...I don't know how much venom he injected them with."

Tails sighed and went down to his lab, grabbed the scanner, and ran up to examine Silver and Shadow.

After he examined them, he was shocked to discover that both of them had large amounts of venom in their systems. _This is Sonic's first night as a vampire...he's releasing much larger amounts of venom than normal,_ Tails thought.

That meant they would transform tomorrow morning. He sighed and looked outside, wondering what Sonic was doing.

Sonic was feeding, hunting anything he came across. He ran out into the city and smelled people's blood, then lunged and bit people that he saw, drinking their blood and killing them. The vampire had blood covering his mouth but sniffed and continued to feed. A pink hedgehog was taking a walk in the town park when a scream caught her attention, causing her to turn around.

She screamed as she saw two people in front of her. One was a hedgehog that looked like was drinking someone's blood! The victim groaned and fell to the ground, dead. The vampire hedgehog looked up and her and she saw that it was Sonic. Blood was all over his face and he had long pointed fangs that had blood on them also. He advanced towards Amy, who backed away and ran. Suddenly, Sonic was right in front of her and she gasped in shock.

She looked into his blood red eyes even as she felt his fangs pierce her throat. "S...Sonic...what? Why...?"

The vampire said nothing and kept drinking her blood. Amy felt herself getting weaker until her breathing slowed to a halt. Sonic ripped his fangs out of her neck and watched as she toppled to the ground, her lifeless body pooling blood.

Suddenly, Sonic began to shiver, then he grabbed his head as a wave of pain ripped through it. He fell to the ground and groaned, then stood up and gasped.

"Oh God...what have I done?" He asked himself, looking around at all the dead bodies. Sonic growled in anger and then ran off to his house, hoping everyone was still there.


	6. Powers

Chapter 6: Powers

Tails had laid Shadow and Silver on the couch, now he was waiting for Sonic to come back. He spun around as the door slammed open. His eyes widened as he saw Sonic's face covered in blood. He gasped and backed away.

S...Sonic? Are you...in control now?"

Sonic looked at him and nodded, then saw Shadow and Silver.

"Tails...what happened?"

Tails hesitated, then sighed. "You...bit them."

"I...I bit them?" Sonic yelled, shocked. "When...when will they become vampires?"

Tails sighed. "You didn't have any control when you bit them, so you released a lot of venom...they'll transform by morning,"

Sonic gulped and sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. "Great...just great. I also killed many people out in the city because of the blood frenzy." He looked up at Tails. "I'm going to have to drink blood from now on but I don't want to keep killing. If i don't, though, the people I bite will become vampires."

Tails sighed and sat down near Sonic in another chair. "Shadow and I talked about that while you were asleep. He suggested that you hunt wild animals, like deer, and only criminals if you hunt humans." A sudden thought rose in Tails mind and he smiled. "Sonic, I just remembered something about vampires I read somewhere!"

"What is it?"

A vampire can control how much venom they release when they bite someone after the Blood Frenzy. You can bite someone without releasing any venom, meaning you can let them live after you've fed."

Sonic thought about it and shrugged. "Possibly," he said. "Anyway, what do I do now?"

Tails sighed. "You can stay up until sunrise I guess, or go to bed now. Or maybe try out you powers."

"I'll stay up until sunrise and try out my powers," Sonic said. "I heard that vampires can transform into a bat, wolf, red mist, can control the weather and hypnotize people."

Tails nodded.

"Yes, that's true."

"Alright then. Maybe I'll try to transform, then."

Sonic got off the chair and walked to the middle of the room.

He looked at Tails. "I think I'll turn into a bat. Is that okay?"

Tails nodded. Sonic sighed, closed his eyes, and began to transform. His fur turned brown, covering his entire body. His arms and hands started to spread outward as a leathery membrane formed, pushing the fingers outward, stretching the bones until the membrane formed around them, making them webbed wings. A sharp pain was felt in his feet as he saw his toenails lengthen into sharp claws. The toes on his feet were changing, merging together until he only had three digits on his feet. They were also widening, lengthening as new muscles formed in his legs and feet. Suddenly, with a sharp crack his legs started to move as they drew up behind his wings. He fell on his belly and shrunk until he was a small bat, and the transformation stopped.

He flapped his wings and flitted through the air. Sonic flew outside and flew through the air, then came back to the house and turned back to normal.

"That's cool," he said to Tails. "Want to see me turn into a wolf?"

"Sure."

Sonic grinned and willed himself to transform. His fur turned dark blue and grew thick. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Sonic's body began to grow, affecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming broad with dense fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. Sonic's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. The nose at the end of his snout turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened then the transformation stopped. He raised his head and let out a loud howl.

Shadow and Silver were woken by Sonic's howl and fell off the couch.

He turned back to his normal form and chuckled. "Sorry; couldn't help myself," Sonic said, and looked at them. "I see you two are awake."

Shadow groaned and sat up. When he saw Sonic, he leaped to his feet and readied a Chaos Spear. Tails jumped in between them quickly. "No Shadow! He's in control now!"

Shadow relaxed and dispersed the Chaos Spear, then he remembered what had happened and glared at Sonic. "You bit me, Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded. "I'm sorry. According to Tails, you'll transform tomorrow morning, along with Silver."

Shadow sighed. "I forgive you." He looked Sonic in the eye. "Try not to allow us to go on a killing spree."

"Alright," Sonic said, and looked at Shadow and Silver. "Well, you two might as well stay up tonight as you'll be vampires tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

Silver made a suggestion. "Can you show us some of the other powers you have? We already knew you can turn into a bat and wolf."

Sonic nodded. "Sure," he said. "Anything you'd like to see? I can turn into mist, control the weather and hypnotize people."

Shadow spoke. "Maybe you can show us the hypnotism?"

"Okay. Now...who could be the victim here? You, Silver, Blaze or Tails?"

Silver thought for a moment, then called for Blaze, who had managed to sleep through all the noise somehow.

She woke up and came into the room. "What is it?"

"Sonic was wondering if he could hypnotize you."

Blaze turned to Sonic. "Why do you want to hypnotize me?"

"Silver and Shadow want me to show them my powers now that I'm a vampire, and one of them is hypnotism. Is that okay?"

Blaze nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

Sonic nodded and stared at her. "Look into my eyes," he commanded.

Blaze sighed and did so. The vampire smirked, showing his fangs, and stared at Blaze. She looked at Sonic and began to feel sleepy. A few minutes later, she was hypnotized. Sonic chuckled and looked at her, thinking he could have some fun while she was in this state. He looked at Shadow.

"Anything you want me to make her do? She's under my command now until I release her."

Shadow thought for a second. "Hm...not really. What about you Silver?"

Silver thought about it and shook his head. Sonic nodded and turned back to Blaze, snapping his fingers and breaking her out of the trance. She frowned and looked around in confusion.

"What...?"

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "I hypnotized you. Do you remember anything?"

Blaze shook her head and walked off. The vampire chuckled and looked at Shadow. "What power do you want to see now?"

"The weather control."

"Alright."

Sonic went outside, followed by Shadow and Silver. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly, thunder, rain and lightning appeared as a storm brewed.

"That's cool." Tails remarked, he'd come outside as well.

"Thanks," Sonic told him. He lowered his hands and the storm stopped. A few seconds later, he snapped his fingers and it started to snow.

Silver stuck out his tongue and caught some snowflakes.

Sonic grinned and snapped his fingers again as the snow stopped and the weather went back to normal. He turned around, facing his friends. "I mentioned I can turn into mist also. Anyone want to see?"

"Sure," Silver said.

The vampire sighed and closed his eyes. His body became fuzzy and dissipated as Sonic transformed into red mist that covered the sky like fog. It moved through the air and into the house before returning to normal.

Shadow and the others came inside. Shadow smirked. "Maybe being a vampire won't be so bad."

Sonic nodded. "It does seem pretty cool," he said. "But there are weaknesses like sunlight, garlic, holy objects, can't cross running water, etc."

"You're also immortal," Silver pointed out.

"Yeah, immortality is pretty cool."

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming up and sighed.

Shadow followed his gaze and gulped. "Oh no...it's morning...Tails, you might want to go barricade yourself in your lab and take Blaze with you. The Blood Frenzy happens right after we're completely transformed right?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Yes, it does."

"But it might be delayed until tonight because of the sun," Sonic said. "Vampires can't go out during the daytime."

Shadow and Silver nodded and then fell to the ground. Their skin became pale, fangs pushed their way out of their gums, and their eyes became blood red. Suddenly, all three hedgehogs started screaming in pain as the sunlight burned them. Tails ran to the windows and closed the blinds as the smoke from their skin stopped.

Sonic gasped in pain and looked at Shadow and Silver, and his eyes widened in fear. Shadow blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position. He saw Sonic staring at him. "I'm still in control, Faker."

"I told you, the blood frenzy might be delayed until tonight because vampires can't stand sunlight," Sonic said, and looked at Tails for a better explanation.

Tails thought for a moment. "I think that when the sunlight burned you, Shadow and Silver, it also helped to delay the Blood Frenzy." He looked at Shadow and Silver. "So, what do you want us to do tonight?"

"Stay out of our way," Silver said, baring his fangs.

Tails gulped and nodded nervously. "All...Alright. If you want, I'll take Blaze and we'll hide in my laboratory, like Shadow suggested."

"That will be fine," Sonic said. "Meanwhile, we'll be asleep."

Tails nodded and watched as the three vampires went to Sonic's room and went to sleep. Tails made sure sunlight wasn't streaming through the windows and closed the door, seeing the vampires lay down on bed.

Tails went to Blaze's room and knocked on the door. "Blaze? Are you awake, I need to talk to you.

He went into her room and she looked at him. "What is it Tails?"

He sighed and sat down on the floor. "Shadow and Silver...Sonic bit them and they just turned."

Blaze's eyes widened. "What? Then why are we sitting here? What about their Blood Frenzies?"

Tails flinched. "That won't happen until tonight. I'm going to hide in the laboratory tonight, I can barricade it, I want to know if you want to join me there tonight." Blaze instantly agreed. "Yes, I'll do that."

Tails nodded and thought about something else: if they were vampires than they had to sleep in coffins. He sighed and wondered what they would think about that if he told them.

Blaze looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering how they'll react when I tell them they have to sleep in coffins."

The cat's eyes widened but she nodded. She gave a slight smile. "Silver will freak out, Shadow...he probably won't care. Sonic...I don't know. He'll probably freak out even more than Silver, And you're right about Shadow, he won't care at all."

Tails nodded and sighed. "Well, I'll go and prepare the lab. Do you want to come with me and wait for sunset?"

Blaze nodded. She followed him and the two went down to the lab to prepare for the blood frenzy that night.


	7. A Dark Encounter

Chapter 7: A Dark Encounter

The day went by quickly, and as the sun began to set, Sonic was the first to awaken. He looked outside and saw that it was night. Shadow and Silver were getting up also, and Sonic could see that their eyes were blood-red. Silver looked around the room until his eyes stopped at Sonic.

"Shadow...Silver...are you two in control?" He asked.

The two vampires bared their fangs and hissed. Shadow advanced on Sonic, but when Sonic's scent reached his nose, he immediately backed off. He hissed. "Humph. You're a vampire, I can't feed from you."

Sonic looked at them. "Let's head for the forest and the city; we'll find plenty of blood there."

The three vampires walked outside and transformed into bats, heading towards the city to feed. Sonic led them to the city, when they landed, he looked over at the two.

"You'll go into you blood frenzy in a few minutes," he told them.

Silver hesitated but nodded, looking at Shadow.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, don't let us kill any...well...kids, ok? Or any of our friends."

Sonic nodded and saw Silver and Shadow bare their fangs as he did too. They all sniffed, smelling the scent of blood from different people, and ran out into the city to feed. They ran through the city, and Shadow spotted a lone man walking down the street. He could smell the blood in the man's veins and lunged, burying his fangs into the man's neck. The man yelled in pain but Shadow continued sucking his blood until the man fell dead. Sonic saw some people and drank their blood, killing them too.

Silver had already drained a man and a woman, but the scent of blood drew his attention away from his drained victims, he turned and locked his Blood-Red eyes  
on a little girl cowering in the ally. He advanced towards the girl and smelled fresh blood flowing through her veins, then brought his fangs to her neck. Just as he was about to bite her, she shrieked, causing Sonic to whirl around.

Sonic's eyes widened and he grabbed Silver, pulling him back away from the girl. His red eyes were filled with anger and he bared his fangs. "I told you, we don't harm children!" The vampire yelled.

Silver gasped and regained control for a small amount of time and looked at who he'd been about to bite. He gulped and looked at Sonic. "Sorry...I won't bite children."

He ran off, looking for some more victims. Sonic sighed and followed him, wondering what Shadow was doing.

Shadow had gone to the small park in the city, where he hunted all who crossed his path. The three vampires continued to feed upon the blood of others until they were full. Many dead bodies littered the ground and Sonic sighed, looking at Silver and Shadow.

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked. "We have a few more hours until sunrise."

Shadow and Silver had regained control now so Shadow put out a suggestion. "Why don't we go to the forest? We can all try out our powers there until sunrise."

"Alright," Sonic said. He turned into a wolf, as did the others, and ran into the forest.

They ran to a clearing then transformed back to normal. The three vampires looked at each other and grinned, showing their fangs.

"So...which power should we try out first?" Sonic asked them.

"Why not our hypnotism?" Shadow suggested.

"Sure."

Shadow frowned. "So...who do we use it one then?"

Sonic grinned. "Well, I don't think vampires can't hypnotize each other. What do you want to do, Shads?"

"Unless you feel like hypnotizing a deer, I don't know."

"Alright," Sonic said. "How about we control the weather?"

"That sounds good," Silver said.

They looked at Shadow for an answer. He just shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

Sonic grinned and held up his hands. The other vampires did too, and a massive storm began to form. Thunder, rain and lightning crashed throughout the city as the storm intensified. Fog began to roll in also.

Shadow smirked. _Being a vampire isn't too bad, _he thought.

They lowered their arms and the storm stopped. A few minutes later, they heard a terrifying laughter near them. Suddenly, Mephiles appeared before them and grinned.

"That was quite the show you three put on," he said, showing his sharp fangs.

Sonic's eyes locked onto him as he let out an enraged hiss. "You monster! Why did you bite me?"

Mephiles chuckled and bared his own fangs. "I told you, Sonic, I want revenge. I have a plan, and you are involved. Now...I believe it is time to start it!"

He seemed to disappear before suddenly reappearing in front of Sonic. Sonic gasped as Mephiles grabbed him. Mephiles turned into mist and faded into Sonic's body. The vampire clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground. He stopped writhing and slowly rose to his feet. Silver and Shadow looked at each other and then at Sonic. Shadow cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sonic? Are you..." His question instantly died in his throat as Sonic's eyes met his. They were red as blood. Sonic let out a menacing laugh but it wasn't his own. It was Mephiles'.


	8. Coffins

Chapter 8: Coffins  


Shadow and Silver gasped and backed away slowly.

Mephiles, now possessing Sonic, chuckled and walked slowly towards them. "Surprised?"

Silver bared his fangs as the possessed vampire came closer.

"Leave Sonic alone, Mephiles!" Shadow was beginning to transform into his wolf as he said this, Silver as well.

Mephiles turned into a wolf also. "Never," he said. "He is my puppet now and I will never leave this body."

Shadow snarled, baring his teeth ferociously. "Then we'll force you out!" He leaped at Mephiles, a fresh snarl ripping from his throat.

Mephiles snarled and pounced on him also. The two wolves fought with ferocity, each one wounding each other gravely. Shadow howled and sank his teeth deep into Sonic's shoulder, causing the possessed vampire to howl in pain and rage. Silver had managed to make his way around to Sonic's back, now he leaped forward and latched onto Sonic's back.

Mephiles snarled and dissipated into red mist, sending Silver crashing to the ground and almost flattening Shadow, then quickly reformed in wolf form next to both of them. He pounced and knocked both Shadow and Silver to the ground. The two wolves stood up and snarled, then launched themselves at the possessed vampire, but Mephiles disappeared and reappeared behind them. He lunged at Shadow and Silver, knocking both wolves to the ground. The three vampires saw the sunrise and reverted to their normal forms.

Shadow hissed at Mephiles. "Give back Sonic!"

Mephiles grinned. "If you insist," he said.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. "Wait...you're actually giving him back?" Now his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well...in case you've noticed, the sun is coming up. I'll be back soon." He laughed, then stiffened. Sonic's eyes closed and he collapsed the ground as a red mist lifted from his body. Shadow and Silver ran over to him. Sonic groaned in pain and got up.

"What...what happened?" Sonic asked.

Shadow helped him up. "Mephiles, he possessed you." He quickly looked back at the sunrise. "We have to hurry, the sun is rising!"

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded. The three vampires ran back to the house but didn't notice a red mist following them. Once they got inside, they saw Tails sitting on the couch. he looked at them and sighed.

"You guys barely made it back," Tails said dryly. They looked at him. Tails noticed Sonic and frowned as the three vampires walked into their room. "Sonic? What's wrong? You look tired."

"I am, Tails. It's just that...Shadow told me that when we were out, Mephiles possessed me," the vampire said.

Tails gasped. He looked at Sonic, extremely worried, and was about to ask him when he noticed the sun. The fox sighed; he would ask him later that night when they woke up. Another thing that he wanted to tell them was that Shadow, Silver and Sonic needed to sleep in coffins from now on.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He hesitated, then continued. "But...you guys are going to have to sleep in coffins from now on."

"What?" Sonic asked. "How come?"

He looked at Shadow and Silver, who also looked shocked.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Sonic, you're all VAMPIRES now, vampires sleep in coffins." He held up his hand to stop Sonic as he opened his mouth. "And don't say anything about me going along with the stereotype or that being a myth. The blinds in your rooms won't stop all sunlight from getting through; a coffin, however, will."

The three vampires looked at each other and sighed.

"All right," Silver said. "Do you have them here already, or..."

Tails nodded. "I sent Blaze for them. She'll be back soon. For now, you can all wait in the living room, or in your rooms."

Sonic nodded. "We'll be in our rooms."

Tails sighed, and watched them leave. A few minutes later, Blaze walked inside with three coffins.

She looked around then turned to Tails "Where are they? The sun is almost completely up." He nodded to the stairs. "They're in their rooms. I'll call them down." He took a deep breath than shouted. "Sonic! Shadow! Silver! Blaze is back!"

"Cool," Sonic said. "Bring the coffins to our rooms!"

Blaze sputtered indignantly then shouted back. "Come get them yourself! It was nearly impossible for me to drag them to the house! I'm exhausted!"

A few minutes later, the three vampires came back downstairs as they started to yawn. They looked at the coffins and sighed, then picked them up and went back upstairs without saying a word. As they reached their rooms, the three passed a mirror in the hallway but couldn't see any reflections of them in it.

Silver started and looked at the mirror again. "We don't have reflections," he said.

Sonic nodded. "Vampires can't cast reflections in mirrors." He put a hand to his chest but couldn't feel a heartbeat. "And our hearts aren't beating anymore."

Silver's eyes widened. "So...technically, we're...dead."

Shadow looked at them and nodded. "Yep. Vampires are undead beings, Silver."

"Pretty neat," Sonic said, and yawned. "I'm tired; so I'll see you two tonight."

Shadow and Silver nodded, went in their rooms, and got in their coffins. Sonic sighed and entered his coffin, closing the lid as he did so and went to sleep. He failed to notice a red mist enter the coffin and fade into his body. Mephiles had possessed Sonic once again.


	9. Possession

Chapter 9: Possession

They slept through the day and as the sun set, they rose. Sonic stirred and opened the lid to his coffin, then walked out of his room. He had a massive headache, and saw Silver and Shadow come out also. Shadow looked at him in concern.

"Sonic? You don't look so good," the vampire said.

"I have a migraine," Sonic said, rubbing his forehead. "No idea what caused it; I just woke up and it started."

Shadow sighed. "I'll go see if Tails has anything."

Sonic nodded and followed him, as did Silver. The three vampires walked into Tails' lab, and the fox looked up as they came in.

"Tails, do you have anything for a migraine?" Shadow spoke first.

Tails nodded but frowned, knowing that the vampire couldn't take anything like that. "I do...but vampires can't take medicine."

Sonic frowned. "I forgot about that," he said, rubbing his forehead.

Tails nodded, and remembered the questions he was going to ask earlier. "Why did Mephiles possess you, Sonic?"

The vampire shrugged. "To be honest...I don't know; I didn't even know vampires could do that. Why do you think he wanted to?"

Tails shook his head. "I don't know."

Sonic shrugged and nodded. "Well, we're going to head out. See you later."

"Bye, Sonic."

The three vampires nodded and walked upstairs, heading outside towards the city. Sonic's headache grow more painful and he clutched his head. Shadow and Silver looked at him in concern.

Shadow approached him. "Sonic?"

Sonic clutched his head in pain and gasped, then stood up. "I'm fine," he said.

"You don't seem fine."

Sonic looked up at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me...this headache just keeps getting worse, and..."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he dropped to the ground again, holding his head. A few minutes later, he stood up and a maniacal laughter came from his throat. Shadow's eyes widened in fear.

_Mephiles!_ The name ran through his mind and he dropped into a fighting stance.

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face, but it was Mephiles who was in control. He let out another laugh and glared at the two vampires. "You honestly thought I was going to leave him for good, did you, Shadow? I merely took up residence in Sonic's mind. Think of me as a split personality because this is permanent."

Shadow growled. "Mephiles...I should have known you'd pull something like this!"

Mephiles chuckled. "I know you're thinking what my plan is right now, Shadow. Tell me: any ideas?"

"Let me guess, you're going to control him and attack us."

"Yes, that's part of it."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "What's the other part?

Mephiles chuckled. "You'll find out it time, Shadow."

"If you won't tell me willingly, I'll force you to tell me!" Shadow snarled.

He transformed into a wolf and lunged at Mephiles, who became a wolf also, and the two lunged at each other. Silver just stood there in shock, watching the two wolves fight.

Shadow snarled again and snapped at Mephiles's head. Mephiles dodged the bite and growled, showing his fangs. He pounced on Shadow, knocking him to the ground, and dug his fangs into Shadow's chest. The wolf vampire howled in pain. Shadow's howl snapped Silver out of his shock and he transformed into a wolf while at the same time immobilizing Mephiles with his psychic powers.

The possessed vampire froze and snarled, snapping his jaws at the two wolves. Then he transformed into mist and got out of Silver's psychic powers, reforming as a large bat.

Shadow snarled in shock. _How did you turn into such a large bat?_

Mephiles screeched. _I have more power since I have been a vampire for a long time. You two have this form also but won't grow this large as a bat until years later._

Shadow snarled. _We'll still beat you!_

_I doubt that._

The large bat screeched and dove towards the two wolves, ready to attack them. Shadow and Silver jumped backward to avoid his dive then Silver quickly immobilized Mephiles again, giving Shadow enough time to leap on Mephiles.

The black wolf snarled, digging his claws into Mephiles' wing and breaking it. The bat screeched in pain. _You know...if you hurt me, you hurt Sonic as well. _Shadow instantly stiffened, and Mephiles threw him off. The wolf hit the ground hard and Mephiles returned to his original form. He felt his fangs tingle and smirked. "It's time for me to feed, so get ready to hear the sweet sound of screams."

Shadow and Silver's eyes widened and lunged at Mephiles, but he disappeared instantly. The two vampires reverted to their normal forms and looked at each other.

"We need to get our fill of blood for the night also," Silver told Shadow. "But what is Mephiles going to..."

Silver stopped midsentence as both his and Shadow's eyes widened, then Shadow answered his unfinished sentence. "He's going to go after our friends!"

Silver's eyes widened. "We have to stop him! But if he is a part of Sonic now, what will we do?"

"We'll worry about that later, We have to stop Mephiles!" He paused. "Drain anyone you come across on the way back to the house but be quick about it; it's the only blood we'll get tonight."

"Okay," Silver said, and took off. Shadow followed him back to the house, killing people and drinking their blood as they headed back, following Mephiles. Along they way, they saw many dead bodies and knew that Mephiles had done this.

"We have to hurry!" Shadow growled.

Silver nodded. He changed into a bat, along with Shadow, and the two flew back home. Once they got there, their eyes widened as Mephiles opened the door to their house and went inside. The two vampires transformed back to normal and rushed inside after him.


	10. Split Personality

Chapter 10: Split Personality

Shadow's eyes instantly locked onto Mephiles and with a snarl, he jumped at him, transforming into his wolf form in midair and tackling him to the ground. Mephiles got up and glared at him. Tails and Blaze ran in, wondering what was going on.

When Tails' eyes fell on the sight of a snarling Shadow pinning down Sonic, he was shocked. "Shadow! What are you doing?"

Blaze was shocked as well, and turned to Silver for an explanation. "Silver? What's going on?"

"That's not Sonic right now," Silver said. "Mephiles is possessing him."

Blaze gasped, then looked down at the possessed Sonic. "Mephiles is...possessing Sonic?" Tails had been shocked speechless.

Shadow looked at them and nodded, still pinning Mephiles down. The possessed vampire looked at Tails and Blaze with a crazed grin on his face.

Tails gasped and took a step back. "It's true, that's not Sonic." Blaze glared down at Mephiles, who was beginning to struggle under Shadow. "Mephiles! How dare you do this?"

Mephiles laughed. "I'm planning to get revenge, and this is how I shall do it...by killing you and your friends. Soon, Sonic will cease to exist and I shall take over him forever."

Blaze, Shadow, Silver and Tails' eyes widened. The possessed vampire continued to laugh and dissipated into mist, reforming in front of Tails and Blaze and baring his fangs. Blaze hissed and stepped in front of Tails protectively as her hands were covered by bright flames.

Mephiles' eyes widened and he chuckled. "You think that will hurt me? Unless you have anything that's weak to vampires, that won't hurt at all."

Blaze's eyes narrowed. "I won't let you harm any more of my friends! I don't care if my flames won't hurt you, I just have to hold you till sunrise!"

The vampire sneered. Blaze lashed her tail back and forth, but just as she was about to leap at Mephiles, Tails grabbed her arm. "Wait, we have to get him outside first, you'll burn the house down!"

Mephiles sneered. "I wouldn't advise picking a fight. Not only am I stronger than you but if you hurt me...you're also hurting Sonic."

Blaze's and Tails' eyes widened. They frowned and turned to Shadow, wondering what they should do.

He had returned to his normal form by now. "Let's try to help Sonic regain control." He paused. "And try to be as gentle as possible should it come to fighting, try to knock him out in that event."

Mephiles smirked. He walked outside as Blaze followed him. "So, what do you plan to do? If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Silver watched them and turned to Shadow hesitantly. "How can we make Sonic regain control?"

Shadow thought it over. "Maybe we can try to...call out to him. Or force Mephiles out of him. I know he said it was permanent, but he may have been lying."

"I don't know about that. Nevertheless, we must have Sonic regain control, even if it's temporary," Silver told him.

"I don't want to consider what we'll have to do if we can't help Sonic regain control..."

Silver sighed and nodded, then looked at Blaze who was standing across from Mephiles. She glared at him as fireballs formed in her hands.

"Prepare to get burned," she hissed.

Mephiles glared at her as Blaze threw the fireballs at him. He dodged the fireballs, only to be met by Silver in his wolf form leaping at him.

Mephiles yelled in shock as he was knocked to the ground. Silver pounced on him, placing his paws on the possessed vampire's chest. The silver wolf growled, showing his razor-sharp fangs. Mephiles struggled, then transformed into red mist and dispersed, leaving Silver with nothing. But as he reformed, Shadow was waiting for him. He transformed into a wolf and pounced on Mephiles, knocking him to the ground and wounding him severely. Mephiles screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Silver asked, who had turned back to normal.

Shadow transformed back into a hedgehog and cautiously approached the unconscious vampire. "I hit him over the head pretty hard, but I think he'll be fine."

Silver and Blaze sighed in relief.

"Let's take him back into the house and have Tails run a few tests on him," Silver said.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good."

Silver nodded and picked Sonic up with his psychic powers, carrying the vampire back into the house. They went down to Tails' lab, and the fox looked at them in concern.

"So, you managed to stop him?" Shadow nodded. "Yes, I knocked him out. He'll be fine though."

Tails sighed and grabbed Sonic, then put him on the table. He looked back up at the other two vampires, worried.

"What should we do when he wakes up?"

Shadow sighed. "I don't really know Tails."

"Can you run some tests on him?" Silver asked.

Tails hesitated but nodded. "Yes."

"Just make sure they're done before the sun rises."

Tails nodded again, then shooed the others out of the lab, Shadow however, insisted on staying in case Mephiles woke up and attacked Tails. The fox hesitated and shook his head, then forced the vampire out of the room. Silver sighed and looked at Shadow.

"There are a few more hours until sunrise. What do you think Sonic will do?" Tails asked.

"Knowing him? He'll try to leave to protect us." Shadow sighed. "I'm going to stay by the lab in case Sonic wakes up and Mephiles is still in control."

"But Tails doesn't want us in there, and he's running some tests on Sonic right now," Silver told him. "Let's just wait until Tails tells us what he's found out."

Shadow sighed again. "Alright."

He sat down on the couch and waited. An hour later, Tails came out of the lab and looked at them with a worried expression on his face.

"It seems that Mephiles has permanently become a part of Sonic," he said. "In other words, he's a split personality."

Shadow's eyes widened. "So...he wasn't lying."

Tails nodded and sighed.

"How can we get Mephiles out of Sonic?" Silver asked.

Tails shrugged. "There isn't a way Silver. We might be able to prevent him from taking over whenever he feels like it, but I don't know how."

Silver and Shadow looked at each other in shock and then back to Tails.

"Then we have to find a way." Shadow sighed.

Tails shrugged and nodded, then saw the sunrise. "You guys should get in your coffins." Tails sighed. "I don't know if I should keep Sonic in my lab, or put him in his coffin."

"We'll put Sonic in his coffin," Silver said.

"Alright."

The two vampires nodded and walked down to Tails' lab, picking Sonic up. They walked up to his room, put Sonic in his coffin and closed the lid, then went to their own coffins and fell asleep.


	11. Sonic's Decision

Chapter 11: Sonic's Decision

The day went by quickly, and Shadow was the first to awaken that night. He opened the lid of his coffin and got out, then walked into Sonic's room and saw that he was up. Silver came in a few minutes later. Sonic was standing up, rubbing his head.

"Oh...what happened?" He asked them.

Shadow sighed. "Mephiles, he took control of you again yesterday and tried to kill Blaze and Tails."

"Again? Why did he do that? Have you found anything out?"

Shadow sighed again. "We found out something, but you're not going to like it."

Sonic was worried. "What is it?"

"Mephiles...has become a part of you...permanently."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"That we don't know. He took control of you last night just after we left the house, but we don't know how he possessed you."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea either. What are we going to do if he's a split personality of mine now?"

Shadow sighed. "We don't know, Sonic."

The vampire's eyes widened and he sighed. Silver sat down next to Sonic and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine," he said. "We just need to figure out what to do."

Sonic looked at him. "But if he is a split personality of me now, what happens when he takes control?"

Silver sighed. Sonic glanced at Shadow for an answer. "When he took control last night, it was like you weren't even there, he had complete control," Shadow said.

"That's...scary," Sonic said.

"He almost got to Tails and Blaze last night as well."

Sonic's eyes widened in fear. "Wh...what are we going to do? Since he's part of me forever, then..."

"We'll figure something out! Don't try anything stupid until then okay?" Shadow glared at him.

"Alright."

Sonic sighed and turned away. He hated finding out that Mephiles was permanently his split personality. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here now; his friends would be in danger. That meant he only had one option: he had to leave Station Square for good and go somewhere else. Shadow eyes narrowed as he watched Sonic leave the room, but he didn't say anything more as he followed him. Sonic sighed and sat down on the couch, thinking about what the other two vampires told him. He saw Shadow walk in the room and looked at him.

"What is it Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"It...it's nothing, Shads," Sonic told him, and looked away.

"Sonic, I can tell when something is up, now spit it out!"

The vampire looked at him. "I just can't believe Mephiles is my split personality. What if he takes over my body forever?"

"Sonic, we won't let it come to that."

"Shadow...what if he does, though?"

"We'll get you back however we can." Shadow flatly stated.

Sonic nodded and sighed. "If...if Mephiles takes control of me forever...I want you to kill me."

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise. "Sonic! You know that we'll never do that!"

"I know that...forget I said anything. I'll be outside; I need to feed."

"Silver and I will come with you, we need to feed too."

Sonic looked at them hesitantly and then walked outside, followed by Shadow and Silver. The three vampires ran to Station Square, looking at the humans hungrily. Shadow stayed close by Sonic as they began to feed, in case Mephiles took control again. The three vampires drank the blood of humans, killing them in the process. After they fed, they looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Sonic asked.

Silver shrugged. "We could turn into bats and go for a flight."

Sonic thought about it and nodded, then looked at Shadow.

"Sounds good."

Sonic grinned and nodded, then began to transform. Sonic's arms and hands started to spread outward as a leathery membrane formed, pushing the fingers outward, stretching the bones until the membrane formed around them, making them webbed wings. A sharp pain was felt in his feet as he saw his toenails lengthen into sharp claws. The toes on his feet were changing, merging together until he only had three digits on his feet. They were also widening, lengthening as new muscles formed in his legs and feet. Suddenly, with a sharp crack his legs started to move as they drew up behind his wings. He fell on his belly and grew until he was a large bat, and the transformation stopped.

Shadow and Silver stared at him in shock, he was bigger than they were. They turned into bats also, but Silver and Shadow were the size of normal bats.

Shadow screeched at Sonic. _How did you get so big?_

Sonic shrugged. _I'm not really sure,_ he said. _Any ideas?_

Shadow's eyes suddenly widened and he nodded. _Yes, I think it's because of Mephiles._

_Really?_ Sonic asked. _That's...interesting. Anyway, let's go for a little flight before the sun rises._

The two other bats nodded and followed Sonic though the air, flapping their wings. Sonic was thinking about what Shadow had said about Mephiles. Shadow smirked as he read Sonic's mind and spoke.

_Sonic, the reason I think that this has something to do with Mephiles is because he said that we would eventually be able to grow to the size you're at, when we'd been vampires for a few years and gained some power. I think because he's become a part of you, Mephiles' power is now yours. Now, why don't you stop dwelling on it, and try to enjoy the flight!_

_That's cool,_ Sonic said back. _Yeah, let's keep flying._

Shadow nodded, and the three bats continued flying. They flew around the city and the forest for hours before they saw the sun start to rise and headed back to the house. They landed outside the house and changed back to normal before entering. The three vampires went upstairs and got into their coffins before going to sleep.

Just as night fell, Sonic rose from his coffin. He looked around and sighed, knowing that he couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe for him anymore; now that Mephiles was a part of Sonic, he could put his friends in danger. He had to leave Station Square for good and move somewhere else. Sonic thought about where to go and grinned as an idea came to him. He closed his eyes and teleported to Transylvania, taking his coffin with him.


	12. The Darkness Inside

Chapter 12: The Darkness Inside

When he reappeared, he was no longer in his room. He was in a large castle overlooking the mountains. Sonic smirked as he knew that he was in Transylvania. The vampire looked around and noticed that the castle was empty. He walked around and noticed stairs leading down to a basement, so he went downstairs and put his coffin there.

After he was done with that, he sighed then walked back out of the castle, knowing that he had to feed. He transformed into a bat and flew down to the village, reverting to his normal form. Sonic grinned, seeing all of the humans, and struck instantly. He grabbed the person nearest to him, a man, and bit into his neck, swiftly draining him of all his blood. The man screamed as Sonic drank the human's blood and threw him to the ground as he died. Then he snarled, looking around for his next victim.

He drained another man and a woman. As he dropped the woman, he heard a child crying and looked up to see a little boy staring at him. Sonic smirked and advanced on the boy, who began to back away from him before tripping over the body of one of Sonic's other victims. Sonic was by this point in a sort of semi-blood frenzy state, and grabbed the boy, lowering his fangs to his neck. Before he bit him however, the boy screamed, and Sonic froze. He backed away from the boy and snarled, then ran off to feed on other humans.

Just as he began to chase a woman, a sharp pain shot through his head. He screamed in pain and held his head, then stood up and laughed. Mephiles was in control.

Mephiles smirked, and continued chasing the woman, he caught her immediately and began to drain her. The woman screamed in pain and was killed as the vampire drank all of her blood. People in the village were now panicking, trying to run away, but Mephiles chuckled and ran after them. He continued feeding until the sun began to rise.

Mephiles laughed maniacally and transformed into a large bat, flying back to the castle. He ran down to the basement as he faded back into Sonic's mind. The vampire fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. He groaned and got in his coffin, closed the lid and went to sleep.

* * *

Just after Sonic left, Shadow and Silver woke up and climbed out of their coffins. They went out into the hallway and looked around.

"Is Sonic still in his coffin?" Silver asked.

Shadow shrugged. He went into Sonic's room but saw that the coffin, along with Sonic, wasn't there. His eyes widened and he yelled for Silver.

"Silver! Sonic is gone!"

Silver's eyes widened. He ran into Sonic's room and gasped. "What? Where is he?"

Shadow shrugged; he should have known Sonic would do something like this. They had to find him. "I don't know. Let's go wake up Tails and Blaze, we need to come up with a plan to find Sonic."

Silver nodded, and the two vampires ran out of the room. They knocked on Tails' door, and a few minutes later, Tails opened it.

"What's wrong?" The fox asked.

"Sonic, he's gone."

Tails' eyes widened. "What? That's terrible! We have to get him back!"

"We need to figure out where he's gone though." Shadow pointed out.

Tails nodded. "You're right Shadow, but...I don't have a clue as to where he might have gone..."

"Is there a way you can find out?" Silver asked.

Tails thought about it. "Maybe, but I'm not sure."

Silver sighed, and then looked at Shadow. "Why would he leave?"

Shadow sighed. "Why else but to protect us? He's scared of Mephiles taking control and hurting us. Silver, why don't you go get Blaze?"

Silver nodded, and walked off. A few minutes later, he came back with Blaze.

"Silver told me what's happened, what are we going to do?" Blaze asked.

Shadow sighed. "We can't do anything until we figure out where Sonic went."

Blaze nodded, and looked at Silver.

"We don't know where he is, but we need to find out," Silver said.

Shadow just sighed. Silver looked at him in concern, and then at Tails. The two-tailed fox just shook his head. "I don't know how we'll find him, I'll try to think of something though."

"Okay," Silver said, and sighed, looking at Shadow. "We need to feed."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, let's go."

The two vampires ran out of the house. As they left, Tails sighed and went to his lab, hoping to find out where Sonic had gone. Shadow and Silver fed on every human they came across, aside from children. Once they had fed, they walked back to the house and went inside. Tails called them down to the lab, so they went downstairs.

Shadow was the first to speak when the walked into the lab. "What is it Tails?"

Tails turned to them. "I still haven't found Sonic yet, but I'm still trying. I was wondering if you two would be willing to look for him tomorrow night while or after you fed."

"Sure, we can do that," Silver said. He was also worried about Sonic.

Shadow just nodded.

"Where do you think he's gone to?"

Shadow looked at Silver. "I don't know Silver...knowing him he'd try the last place we'd think to look, or the most obvious place."

Silver sighed and nodded. "I just hope he's okay."

Shadow just sighed. "We all do, Silver.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Transylvania, Sonic woke after the sun went down. He came out of his coffin and looked around. He sighed. This castle he was in was massive; Sonic wondered who it had belonged to before it was unoccupied. The vampire sighed and went upstairs but then fell to the ground as he heard a voice in his head. Mephiles laughed as he rose in Sonic's mind.

_So, you have moved to Transylvania,_ he said. _Excellent. Soon, you will become evil and when you do, nothing will stop you._

Sonic's eyes widened. "Get out...of my head."

Mephiles laughed. _I can't do that, Sonic. You and I are now one._

Sonic growled angrily.

_My influence over you is growing,_ Mephiles said. _The darkness in your heart is spreading, and in a few days, you shall become an evil vampire._

Sonic's eyes widened. Mephiles' voice faded away and Sonic groaned. He stood up, wondering if what Mephiles said was true. He sighed again and pushed it to the back of his mind, first he had to feed. The vampire opened the door and then turned into a large bat, flying back down into the village. He looked around hungrily and bared his fangs.

A woman saw him and screamed. Sonic smirked and ran towards her, biting into the woman's neck and drinking her blood. A few minutes later, she fell to the ground dead. The other humans had been alerted by the woman's scream and were already running, but Sonic caught up to them in an instant. The vampire dug his fangs into the humans' necks, killing them. A few minutes later, he had gone into a blood frenzy and was very hungry. He looked around and his eyes fell on a crying child. Sonic smirked and began to walk over to the child.

The child looked up and backed away but Sonic came closer. He lowered his fangs into the child's neck and bit, draining him of blood and killing him. After that, he saw some more people and killed them too. Sonic continued his blood frenzy for a while, enjoying every bit of it. Just as the sun began to rise, he came out of his Blood Frenzy. As he looked around, he saw the bodies of the children he'd drained. Horror appeared on his face as he stumbled backwards.

"Oh...oh God, what have I done? What am I becoming?" He asked himself, and then rushed back to the castle. Sonic ran downstairs and slept in his coffin, knowing what Mephiles said was true. He was becoming evil, and there was no way to stop it.


	13. Evil Within

Chapter 13: Evil Within  


Shadow and Silver had headed out to feed the moment they woke up, they had had their fill of blood for the night and were now searching for Sonic.

"Where could he be?" Silver asked as they wandered the street, looking for Sonic. They had searched everywhere in the city and forest but he was nowhere to be found.

Shadow was beginning to get sick of everyone asking him that, so his reply was sharp. "I don't know Silver. I don't think he's in the city though."

"You don't think he could be in another state or country, do you?"

"With Sonic, he could be on the other side of Earth."

Silver hesitated and nodded. "Maybe Tails knows something. Come on; let's head back."

Shadow agreed, and the two vampires went back to the house. Once they got there, they saw Tails watching TV with a shocked look on his face.

"Tails? What's wrong?"

Tails ignored them. Shadow and Silver sighed and looked at the TV screen. A news report was on, and what they saw shocked them as well. A horrified reporter was standing in a town plaza that was lined with covered bodies, some of which were obviously children.

"Attacks have been happening here in Transylvania for the past few nights. People have been killed by someone or something; each one has two bite marks on their necks and they have been completely drained of blood," the reporter said.

Shadow and the others stiffened as the reporter said this but what she said and showed next made them look like statues, including Blaze, who walked in at just that moment. She looked at them, and then at the news report, which was now showing blurred clips of Sonic. Silver and the others all stared at the screen.

"Is that...Sonic?" Silver asked.

Shadow nodded, a shocked look on his face. "I-It is...but...there are children among those bodies...Sonic swore never to kill children...and why would he kill so many? He only killed as many as he needed to feed from..."

"Why...why is he doing this?" Silver asked. "And what is he doing in Transylvania? That's on the other side of the world!"

Shadow growled to himself. "Like I said, that's just like Sonic! To go to the other side of the world to protect us...Mephiles must be taking control while he feeds...Sonic would never kill children..."

Silver thought of something. "He's not turning...evil...is he?"

Shadow's eyes darkened as he remembered one of Sonic's last words to him. He shook his head and sighed. "I just don't know, Silver..."

The vampire nodded. "We have to go to him."

Shadow nodded as well. "Yes, but how will we get to him?"

"We could teleport."

Shadow thought about it, and turned to Tails. "Tails, we're going to Transylvania, but you and Blaze are staying here."

Blaze and Tails' eyes widened, and Blaze opened her mouth to challenge Shadow's decision, but Tails beat her to it. "But why, Shadow? Sonic is our friend too!"

Shadow sighed. "Tails, it would kill Sonic if he found out he bit you, or worse, killed you. So please, just stay here."

Tails and Blaze sighed, and then nodded. Shadow smiled and closed his eyes, as did Silver, and the two vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Sonic was out feeding, killing any he came across. He had killed many people since he came to Transylvania, even children, and was not about to stop. Sonic snarled and went into a blood frenzy, killing dozens of other people. He was chasing down a little girl when a flash of light blinded him for an instant, then he felt something hit him from his side, throwing him to the ground.

Sonic snarled and then saw Shadow. His eyes widened and he bared his fangs. Shadow glared at him and then spoke. "Sonic, it's time for you to come home."

Sonic glared at him and turned away. "I'm not leaving," he said. "I don't want to put all of you in danger."

Shadow growled in his throat as he grabbed Sonic's shoulder, spinning him around and backhanding him in the face. "You're coming home whether you like it or not, Mephiles probably wants you to isolate yourself from us!"

The vampire snarled at Shadow, punching him hard in the chest. "You don't understand, do you? Mephiles hasn't been doing this...it's been me! I'm becoming evil, Shadow."

Shadow reeled back from the blow. "Mephiles only wants you to believe that!" He snarled at Sonic. Then Shadow's eyes softened and he sighed. "Please Sonic, come home. We can help you."

"You can't help me; no one can! It's too late, Shads. I can feel the darkness in my heart. I'm going to become evil soon, and nothing you can do can stop it! I'm staying."

Shadow glared at Sonic. "So much for your strong will. You're going to give up to something like this, let Mephiles win? You're not the Sonic I know."

Sonic said nothing and chuckled, then transformed into a large bat and flew back to the castle. Shadow and Silver looked at each other and followed him. They all turned back to normal as they reached the castle and went inside. Shadow saw Sonic's fur turn black and he grew worried.

"Sonic?"

The vampire turned to look at them and smirked, advancing towards the two vampires. Shadow's eyes widened in fear.

"Mephiles told me that his influence over me is making me evil," Sonic told him. "It appears that he was right."

Silver gasped. "Sonic..." He said.

The vampire chuckled and shook his head. "You fools have no idea what I'm capable of. Now that I'm evil, I suppose that makes you two my enemies...or I could make you my servants. And the name Sonic just doesn't fit anymore. call me...Dracula."


	14. Dracula's New Servant

Chapter 14: Dracula's New Servent  


Shadow just stared at him. _Dracula? Really? _He thought. Shadow blinked as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Yeah, I want my friend back. Snap out of it, Sonic!"

Sonic, or Dracula as he was now known, chuckled evilly and glared at him. "I'm under no spell, Shadow. I've finally realized what I'm meant to become. Either you and Silver join me...or I'll kill you."

Shadow growled. "I'll never join you."

Dracula smirked. "Then you're not going anywhere."

He rushed forwards at a fast speed towards Shadow, intending on killing him. The vampire transformed into a large wolf and pounced, knocking Shadow to the ground.

Silver cried out as he saw Dracula's fangs shoot towards Shadow's throat. He turned into a wolf and lunged towards Dracula, pulling him away from Shadow. Dracula whirled around and bared his fangs at Silver, who growled back. This gave Shadow enough time to escape. The two vampires that were left reverted to their normal forms. Silver gasped; Dracula's fur was now black and he had pupiless eyes.

Dracula snarled at Silver, but Silver just gave a weak smile.

"What are you going to do with me?" Silver asked.

Dracula smirked. "Look into my eyes," he commanded, and his eyes became swirling red.

Silver gasped and tried to look away, but it was too late, he'd already looked into Dracula's eyes, and couldn't look away. He began to feel dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious. Dracula smirked and snapped his fingers; in a flash, Silver's coffin appeared. He saw that the sun was coming up and lay Silver in his coffin, then carried it down to the basement where his own coffin was.

"When you wake, you shall serve me," he told Silver. Then he lay in his own coffin and fell asleep.

* * *

Shadow reappeared outside of Tails' house. He stumbled over to the door and pushed it open, startling Tails. Tails instantly noticed that something was wrong: for one, Silver wasn't there, and another thing was that Shadow was injured. However, the wound healed instantly.

"Shadow? What happened?"

Shadow just looked at Tails sadly. "The Sonic we know...he's gone...Silver, he gave me a chance to escape, but he got captured by Sonic." Tails froze, then stumbled over to the couch and sat down, crying softly. He looked at Shadow, wondering why Sonic would do this. He had to find out what happened and where the vampire was now. Shadow just sighed. "The sun...it's about to rise...I'm sorry Tails, I have to return to my coffin."

Tails nodded and watched Shadow head upstairs. Then he lay down on the couch and continued to cry.

The day went by quickly and Shadow opened his coffin, then walked downstairs, where he found Tails, who had cried himself to sleep. He hesitated and lay a hand on Tails, who stirred and woke. Tails looked at the vampire, his eyes wet from tears.

"Hey Shads..."

Shadow just sighed. His ears pricked as he heard footsteps approaching, and he stiffened, He relaxed again though, as Blaze walked through the door.

"Hi, Shadow, Tails," Blaze said. "What's going on?"

Tails said nothing, but he began to shake with silent sobs.

Blaze looked at him. "Tails, are you okay?"

Shadow sighed. No, he's not...Sonic...The one we know is...gone..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's turned evil."

Blaze gasped. "But...how?"

"Mephiles' influence." Shadow growled.

Blaze sighed. "What are we going to do now? And where's Silver?"

Shadow flinched at Silver's name. "He...he's still with Sonic..."

Blaze's eyes widened. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to find a way to bring Sonic to his senses...and rescue Silver."

Blaze and Tails looked at each other and nodded.

"You want us to come to Transylvania with you?" Blaze asked.

Shadow sighed. "If you want."

Tails and Blaze looked at him and nodded. Shadow smirked and closed his eyes, grabbing Tails and Blaze, then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

They reappeared in Transylvania's town plaza, and the first thing that greeted them was screams. Their eyes widened as they saw a black hedgehog biting people in the neck, killing them. Tails began to cry as he saw the dead bodies surrounding them, and Blaze gasped in shock.

Dracula's sharp ears caught the sound of Tails' crying, and he dropped his drained victim and he turned in their direction. He grinned and ran up to them. "Well well, if it isn't Tails and Blaze, along with Shadow. What are you all doing here?"

"Don't even try to fool me, Sonic!" Shadow snarled at him.

"I told you, it's not Sonic anymore. The name is Dracula."

"I'll never call you by that name."

Blaze and Tails looked at Shadow, confused.

Shadow continued to glare at Dracula. "Your name isn't Dracula, it's Sonic!"

Dracula chuckled and shook his head. "Not anymore it's not."

Shadow growled deep in his throat. "To me, your name will always be Sonic."

Dracula scoffed. "You want to know why I changed my name? Mephiles told me that Dracula was a real vampire who was feared by many until he was killed, and to strike fear into the hearts of mortals, I chose that name."

"Hooray for him." Shadow's short temper was beginning to fray.

Dracula grinned and walked up to him. Shadow growled and moved protectively in front of Tails, and Blaze moved to stand beside him as fire covered her hands. The vampire grinned, showing his sharp fangs. He turned into a bat and few back to the castle, as did Shadow. Tails and Blaze followed the two vampires.

"Silver, come here!" Dracula yelled.

Shadow, Blaze and Tails all froze as Silver shuffled forward from the shadows, his eyes completely blank of any emotion or recognition at the sight of them.

"What have you done to Silver?" Blaze asked.

Dracula chuckled. "He's under my command now."

Blaze and the others gasped in shock. Silver looked at them with souless eyes.

"You can all join me, or you will die."

"Sorry, but we don't agree with either choice." Shadow snarled. Blaze just hissed, Tails' eyes were blank with shock.

Dracula chuckled and looked at Silver. "Make them suffer."

Silver nodded, turned into a wolf, and lunged.


	15. Bitten

Chapter 15: Bitten

Shadow cursed and leap forward to meet his lunge. Silver transformed into a wolf and pounced on them, showing his sharp fangs. Shadow turned into a wolf also, as did Dracula. Tails and Blaze just watched in amazement. Shadow snarled at Dracula and leaped at him, but Silver blocked him. The silver wolf used his psychic powers on Shadow. Shadow yelped as he was thrown toward the wall of the castle.

Silver growled and charged towards him. Shadow shook his head and he regained his feet, only to be sent flying by Silver's tackle. Dracula smirked and lunged towards Shadow also. The vampire's eyes widened and he countered. He rolled to the side and leaped to his feet as he did so. He spun around and his teeth found their mark in Dracula's hide. Dracula howled in pain and growled.

Silver heard him and grabbed Shadow with his powers, throwing him across the room once again. Shadow hit the wall and groaned, then got up. There had to be something he could do about Silver. Shadow was still dazed, and he didn't see Silver about to tackle him. Before Silver could touch him however, a fireball nearly seared his nose.

He turned around and saw Blaze using her pyrokinesis. The fire hit Silver and he screamed in pain, then fell unconscious. Shadow looked over at Blaze and barked. She nodded at him, then her eyes widened as she shouted a warning to him.

Dracula lunged at him, but then Tails threw himself in front of Shadow. "Sonic! Stop this!" The evil vampire turned back to normal and lunged, burying his fangs into Tails' throat. Tails' eyes widened in shock and pain and he coughed, blood splattering the black hedgehog before him. "S-Sonic...

"When you wake, you shall be my servant...and a vampire," Dracula said. Tails tried to say more, but he went limp. Dracula smirked. He looked at Blaze and advanced. "Such beauty. You shall be my bride."

Shadow shook of his shock and snarled, leaping in front of Dracula. The evil vampire bared his fangs. Shadow growled again, then leapt at Dracula. Dracula transformed into a wolf and pounced on Shadow. The two wolves fought viciously. Shadow snarled as his fangs pierced Dracula's shoulder. Dracula howled in pain and retaliated. Shadow bared his fangs and fought off the evil vampire. A few minutes later, they noticed the sun coming up. Dracula growled as he and Shadow reverted to their normal forms.

"We must go back to our coffins," Dracula said.

Before Shadow could saw anything, the evil vampire grabbed Tails and Silver, and ran down to the basement. Shadow sighed and summoned his coffin here, then went to sleep also. Blaze was left alone in the chamber. She sighed as she looked at Shadow's coffin, then she laid down on the floor next to it and drifted off to sleep.

The night came upon them, and Shadow woke up. Blaze looked at him. "What are we going to do, Shadow? Sonic has Silver and Tails now. He wants me also."

Shadow just shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Blaze..." Shadow's eyes darkened as he remembered some of Sonic's last words to him before he went dark. He met Blaze's eyes. "Sonic...just before this happened...he told me that if Mephiles took complete control of him or he turned evil...he told me to kill him."

Blaze's eyes widened. "Are you going to do that?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. Sonic is my friend. I won't kill him."

Blaze sighed, then looked at Shadow. "I...I was wondering if you could bite me and turn me into a vampire."

The vampire stared at her. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I...want to be able to fight Sonic with you. If I try to fight him now, it will only end in my death...one way or another." She paused and looked at Shadow. "And I would rather have you bite me...than Sonic."

Shadow's eyes widened and he nodded, then lowered his fangs to Blaze's neck and bit. She gasped, then relaxed. Shadow released a large amount of venom into her system to speed up the transformation, then he stepped back. A few minutes later, Blaze had become a vampire. She got to her feet and opened her now blood-red eyes.

"I feel great," she said. "Thanks."

Shadow nodded. Then he frowned. "I'm surprised you haven't gone into a blood frenzy. Most vampires do right after they've turned."

Blaze nodded but then held her head in pain. Shadow knew what was happening.

_The Blood Frenzy...! Darn it! Not now!_ Shadow quickly went over to Blaze.

Blaze bared her fangs and hissed then turned into a bat and flew down to the village Shadow sighed and followed her. Little did he know that Dracula and Silver were following them. As Shadow landed and transformed back into his normal form, screams were piercing the night air. Shadow sighed, knowing that a vampire was much more ferocious in a blood frenzy. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Blaze kill many citizens in the town. A menacing laugh came and he turned around to see Dracula, Silver and Tails.

Tails' and Silver's faces were blank, a clear sign that they were both hypnotized. Shadow growled. "Come to feed?"

They nodded and struck. Dracula looked at Shadow and grinned. "Join me, Shadow. It is only a matter of time."

"How many times do I have to say no until I get it through your thick head?"

Dracula grinned. "You will eventually."

"Never."

The evil vampire sighed and then saw Blaze. She was in a blood frenzy and wasn't stopping. Dracula grinned; this would be a perfect time to make her his bride. He landed on the ground then he approached her, she heard him and spun around, hissing at him. Dracula smiled and bit her once more. She groaned in pain. Shadow saw this, and he snarled deep in his throat as he ran a Dracula, slamming into him and knocking him away from Blaze.

Dracula stumbled and snarled at Shadow. He looked at Blaze and saw that she fell unconscious. He smirked at Shadow as the cackle of an insane being ripped from his throat, it was a sound that caused even caused Shadow's fur to stand up. To Shadow, this was the last straw. Sonic, his friend, was gone for good and now an evil vampire had taken his place. He had bitten Silver, Tails, and now Blaze. A rage grew in Shadow's heart and he yelled with hatred.

"Awhile ago...my best friend asked me something that I swore never to do...but now...my friend is gone, and you're the one that took him...I will grant him his final request! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shadow roared, his fur flaring red as he gathered energy.

Dracula glared at him and laughed. "You think so? I am far more powerful than you, Shadow! This will be fun."


	16. Dracula Verses Shadow

Chapter 16: Dracula Verses Shadow

The evil vampire created his own black aura around his body and lunged, punching Shadow powerfully. Shadow raised his arms and blocked the blow, then his eyes locked with Dracula's. Dracula couldn't suppress a gasp. The only emotion in Shadow's eyes was pure hatred. He snarled into Dracula's face. "Try this on for size why don't you? CHAOS BLAST!"

A wave of pure energy blasted from Shadow's body, rippling across the town. Dracula screamed as the blast hit him but he was unhurt.

"Two can play at that game," the evil vampire said. "Chaos Control!" He vanished and reappeared behind Shadow, kicking him in the back.

Shadow growled. "I use Chaos Control all the time...do you really think you can beat me with it?"

Dracula smirked. "Chaos...Explosion!"

Massive ripples of red Chaos Energy blasted throughout the entire town, destroying everything. Buildings collapsed and fires broke out. Many people in the city screamed as they were vaporized by the explosion instantly. When the explosion ended, nothing in the city remained except a plain burned field. Shadow had sensed the surge of Chaos Energy, and managed to Chaos Control himself, Blaze, Silver and Tails out of the explosion, he reappeared and gently set them all down before turning to Dracula. He glared at the evil vampire in hatred.

"You will pay for killing all those people, Sonic," Shadow said.

Dracula chuckled and transformed into a large bat, flying towards Shadow with great speed. The other vampire growled and tried to dodge the attack. However, he was too slow and Dracula slammed into him. Shadow yelled as he was forced onto the ground and stood up, weak. Dracula smirked as he approached Shadow, ready to take control of him. Shadow lay on the ground, but just as Dracula grabbed him, his eyes snapped open and he landed a solid punch in Dracula's gut.

The evil vampire doubled over in pain but then recovered. He turned into a wolf and pounced on Shadow, roaring loudly and placing his paws on him so that he couldn't move.

Shadow smirked at him as he turned into a red mist and dispersed, reforming above him in wolf form. He landed on Dracula's shoulders and sunk in his claws and fangs. _I've learn all your tricks, fool._

_Is that so?_ Dracula snarled. _Then what about this?_

He transformed back to normal and held out his hands. An eerie glow appeared and stopped Shadow; he couldn't move at all.

"What do you think of my psychic powers?"

_What? Vampires don't have psychic powers!_

"That's where you're wrong. Only certain vampires have psychic powers."

Shadow was shocked at the psychic powers. Shadow's eyes narrowed and he snarled as Dracula approached him once again.

"You seem surprised," Dracula said.

The black wolf growled. _I'm surprised that you never used that power before._

"I just found out about it recently."

_And how would that be?_

Dracula ignored the question and released Shadow. The wolf growled menacingly. Suddenly, he could feel an aura of evil surrounding Dracula and his eyes widened. What was the evil vampire doing? Dracula smirked at the wolf's confusion. His fur started to change into crystal, and the evil aura grew stronger. Shadow's eyes widened as he knew what Dracula was doing.

_You're using Mephiles' powers!_

Dracula smirked. "Congratulations, you're figuring it out." Shadow growled. He could do nothing but watch Dracula transform. When the transformation was complete, Dracula had become a crystal hedgehog. Shadow roared and lunged at the evil vampire but was easily blocked. Dracula smirked, then backhanded Shadow away from him.

The crystalline hedgehog fired an energy beam at Shadow. It hit him and he gasped in pain, then fell to the ground. Dracula smirked and turned into mist, ready to take over Shadow's body.

Shadow had passed out, and was unable to do anything to stop Dracula. Dracula smirked and entered Shadow's body, possessing him and taking it over. Shadow's body jerked, then returned to hedgehog form as his eyes opened. He looked around and groaned; the vampire could feel Dracula slowly taking control.

"N...No...get out of my body..." Shadow growled weakly.

_Never,_ Dracula said telepathically. _It is mine now._

Shadow growled. He held his head in pain and felt darkness claim his body. A few minutes later, Dracula had completely taken over.


	17. Fight for Control

Chapter 17: Fight for Control

Dracula opened his eyes and laughed evilly.

"Finally," he said. "I have claimed Shadow's body! He will never harm me now."

Within his mind, another consciousness formed: Shadow. He groaned and looked around, wondering where he was. Then he remembered: Dracula had taken over his body! Shadow immediately realized what had happened and where he was, he had become nothing more than another consciousness within Sonic's mind. He sighed. Now that he was a split personality, he could switch control with the evil vampire, which was good. Shadow smirked to himself, then decided to try and take control.

Meanwhile, Dracula was on his way back to the castle. He stopped and groaned in pain, holding his head, as Shadow took control.

"Alright! I'm back in control!" Shadow whispered to himself, then he stiffened as the emotionless voice of Tails spoke from behind him.

"Master Dracula? Are you okay?"

Shadow looked at them and smirked, then nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Shadow thought for a second, then looked into Tails' eyes as his eyes became swirls. "Tails, I give you back your free will." He repeated this action with Blaze and Silver as well.

The three vampires groaned and looked around in confusion.

"What happened to us?" Blaze asked. "Where is Sonic?"

Shadow was about to answer when a bolt of pain shot through his head. He groaned in pain, holding his head. The vampire could feel Dracula fighting to regain control, and eventually won.

Tails and the others looked at him in shock. "Shadow?" An evil smirk formed on Dracula's face as he laughed quietly.

"Shadow is gone," Dracula said. "I have taken over his body, and as a result, he has become a split personality. Now instead of hypnotizing all of you again..." He bit them on the neck. The groaned in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. "This bite shall bind you all to me, and you will follow my orders without question."

Tails struggled to fight off the effects of the bite, but they overwhelmed him. He is last words before he passed into complete unconsciousness were: "S...Sonic...Wh...Why...?"

Dracula looked at them and laughed then picked them up and ran back to the castle. He looked at Blaze and smirked. Soon, she would be his bride. But that would have to wait until the following night, the sun was rising.

The vampires returned to the castle and slept in their coffins to wait until night.

* * *

The moon full moon rose, shedding its cold light upon everything even as the vampires arose. They rose from their coffins and looked around. Dracula grinned he saw Blaze. The purple cat, and the others, were standing motionless, their eyes completely devoid of emotion. Dracula grinned; now, he could make Blaze his bride. The evil vampire sneered and walked towards her, ready to bite the cat again. Dracula bared his fangs, and sank them into Blaze's neck.

Blaze groaned and fell unconscious once again. She groaned in pain and began to transform into a vampire bride. When the transformation finished, Dracula looked upon her beauty. She looked stunning. suddenly, a massive headache pounded in his head and he fell to the floor.

_GET OUT OF MY BODY!_ Shadow screamed in rage within his and Dracula's shared mind.

Dracula fought his other split personality but then Shadow took control.

_You've had your fun...but your stay is officially over!_ Shadow snarled.

Dracula yelled in pain as Shadow once again took control of his own body. He panted and stood up, groaning in pain. The first thing his eyes beheld was the sight of Blaze, lying on the ground. Shadow growled and picked Blaze up, looking at her. He knew what had happened: Blaze had become Dracula's bride. He looked around at the others. They were not hypnotized, but were following Dracula's orders.

He cleared his throat, then hesitantly spoke. "I want you all to answer to your own will, not my...Sonic's orders." None of them reacted, and Shadow quickly realized what was wrong, they would only respond to the name: Dracula.

He sighed, then repeated what he'd said, but said Dracula instead of Sonic. They nodded and Shadow sighed in relief. He knew that Dracula would regain control eventually, though. He sighed, about to tell them what would eventually happen, but Silver's gasp of shock interrupted him. He turned, annoyed to see him staring at Blaze.

"Blaze? What happened to you?" Silver asked.

The cat was about to speak when Shadow cleared his throat.

"Blaze, I'm sorry, but that will have to wait. I...have some bad news." The others instantly snapped to attention and stared at him and Shadow, for once, wished he could disappear, to get away from those stares in any way possible.

"What is it Shadow?" Tails whispered.

Shadow took a deep breath and stopped the shivering he hadn't realized he'd been doing. "Its...about Sonic..." Shadow went on to explain in detail what had happened while they'd been under Dracula's control, and when he got to the part about his possession, he hesitated, but forged ahead, know that there was no turning back now.

When he finally finished, one could hear a feather drop.

"So...you're Dracula's split personality now?" Blaze asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes." He said sadly. He hesitated again. "And Blaze...about what happened to you...I was too late to stop him...Sonic made you his bride."

Blaze gasped.

Shadow looked completely miserable. "I'm sorry..."

Blaze sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know..." Shadow sighed in near defeat.

Tails thought about it. If Shadow was now Sonic's split personality, maybe he could fight off Sonic's control.

"Shads, maybe you can fight off Sonic's control." Tails looked at him hopefully. Shadow sighed. "I'll be able to for now, but I can already feel him clawing at me, fighting to take back control."

The vampire groaned in pain and clutched his head, his eyes turning from red to no pupils and back again as he tried to fight off Dracula. He managed to stave him off for the moment, and straitened back up. "See? I'm already beginning to lose to him."

The other vampires sighed and nodded. If shadow was fighting Dracula's control, then they knew that they would lose also. They had to do something before Dracula took control of Shadow forever.


	18. A Battle Between Personalities

Chapter 18: A Battle Between Personalities

Tails thought it over, then a desperate plan came to mind. "Shadow...what if you took down Mephiles?" Shadow thought about it. Mephiles was another split personality inside Sonic's head. He wasn't sure what would happen. Tails continued. "Maybe...if you defeat him, Sonic will return to normal. He said himself that it was Mephiles' influence that turned him evil."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so Tails...but how can I fight him?"

Tails thought about it. Since Shadow was also a split personality, he could fight Mephiles inside Sonic's head. But would Sonic regain control if he did? "Maybe you can fight him in your mind...but Shadow, there isn't any guarantee that Sonic will become good again, even if you win."

The vampire nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel himself lose control of his body and soon became a consciousness once again. Shadow opened his eyes and saw that he was in Sonic's mindscape. Now, all he had to do was find Mephiles. He didn't have to search long before an evil laugh rang out, causing him to stiffen and put up his guard.

A red mist appeared and formed into Mephiles. The other split personality grinned and spoke. "So, Shadow, you have become a split personality. It is permanent, but you know that already. Soon, Sonic will regain control and he will usher in a new reign or terror forever!"

"Not if I stop you first!" Shadow snarled.

Mephiles laughed. "You think you can stop me? I have become one with Sonic; we have fused together! You cannot kill me. Even if you do, it will not help."

"All you've ever told are lies...why should I believe you now?" Shadow smirked. "Besides, if you've fused with Sonic, why are you still a split personality then, hm?"

The other laughed. "It doesn't matter. Now that you're here, maybe I should kill you! You are a split persona also. If I kill you, you will vanish forever."

"When did your arrogance finally get the better of you? You actually think you can beat me when I'm fighting for a friend?"

Mephiles chuckled and then lunged at Shadow, transforming into a large bat. Shadow just stood in place as Mephiles screeched and flew at him, just as he was about to ram into Shadow, the black hedgehog turned into a red mist and Mephiles flew through him. Shadow quickly reformed and spun around, kicking the large bat. He followed this up with a Chaos Spear. The attack hit Mephiles who screeched in pain. Shadow closed his eyes, turning into a bat also, but was surprised when he too became a large bat.

_What? Why am I so large?_ A weak voice in his mind cut him off. He froze as he realized who it was. _S...Sonic...?_

A glow appeared and Sonic stood before him. "Shadow..." he said. "This is my last resort. I have given you my remaining energy...but at a cost. My evil self will now take hold forever...but please...defeat...Mephiles."

The good side of Sonic fell forwards before disappearing forever. Shadow looked at where he had been and then screeched at Mephiles. _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!_

Shadow's aura became dark and soon his fur changed to black also. His pupils disappeared too. Mephiles saw this and laughed. _Yes...yes! Give in to the darkness inside you!_

Shadow glared at him. _I'll never give into my darkness, It doesn't control me, I control it!_

Mephiles smirked and lunged towards the large bat. The battle had begun.

Shadow Chaos Controlled away, then reappeared behind Mephiles in his wolf form, slamming down on top of him and pinning him down. To Mephiles' shock, Shadow's wolf form had gotten larger as well. The large wolf growled and lowered his fangs, biting into Mephiles' chest. Mephiles tried to get up but it was no use; the wolf was too strong, and too powerful.

Mephiles' glared at the wolf on top of him. He became mist and transformed into a wolf as he did so, pouncing at the other. Shadow was ready for him, however. The black wolf lunged and knocked him down once again.

Mephiles growled. _You think you can defeat me, Shadow? I have been around for thousands of years! You will never be able to kill me._

This statement confused the wolf. He snarled, wondering what Mephiles meant.

_What do you mean, thousands of years?_

Mephiles turned back to normal and let out a loud laugh. "You are naive! Remember when Sonic told you about Dracula? How he supposedly died, and that was Sonic's inspiration for choosing that name?" Shadow's eyes widened in fear and he turned back to normal as well, backing away. Mephiles grinned. "Yes, Shadow. I am Count Dracula."

"No...No way...!"

Mephiles laughed again. "I have been wandering Earth for years, looking for someone to keep my legacy going. That is why I chose Sonic to become a vampire."

Shadow's eyes narrowed as rage replaced fear. "I'll make you regret ever biting him!"

They lunged at each other once again, transforming into large bats as they did so. Mephiles' screeched at Shadow as he whacked him with his wings. The two bats fought ferociously for a while. Suddenly, Mephiles dove at Shadow, who transformed into a large wolf and pounced on the vampire bat, biting him on the neck and literally tearing his throat out. Mephiles screeched as he died and vanished from Sonic's mind. Shadow turned back to normal and closed his eyes, regaining control of Sonic's body.


End file.
